Hopefulness
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is a story about the Mikaleson family and their wish for New Orleans to be a safe place, one free from harm, that way their Hope can return. Will feature Rebekah, Hope and other members of the family (inspiration came from the trailer for season 2). It is also a crossover with The Vampire Diaries which will see Klaus and Caroline reconnect after time apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hopefulness**

This is a story about the Mikaleson family and their wish for New Orleans to be a safe place, one free from harm, that way their Hope can return. Will feature Rebekah, Hope and other members of the family (inspiration came from the trailer for season 2). It is also a crossover with The Vampire Diaries which will see Klaus and Caroline reconnect after time apart.

**Chapter 1**

Across the river from New York City, in a 2 bedroom house with a large garden, surrounded by a white picket fence lived, what appeared to the neighbours to be a happy mother and daughter duo. However, the only thing true about that is that they were happy.

Rebekah Mikaelson had done exactly what her brother had asked of her. She took his newborn daughter from him and ran, settling in a place she had picked because while it was still fairly close to New Orleans, it was far enough away for no one to consider it as a hiding place. The house, with its picturesque setting, was along the lines of what Rebekah had always imagined her dream house to be. In a weird way, she finally had what she had always wanted - a child. Because, even though Hope wasn't biologically hers, she treated her as if she was.

It was a quiet, calm Sunday afternoon and Rebekah was sat in the rocking chair in Hope's nursery, rocking her niece to sleep. "Always remember Hope, there are people out there who love and care about you, it's not just me. There's your Uncle Marcel, your Uncle Elijah and your mummy and daddy. They all love you from the bottom of their hearts, and while they desperately wanted to keep you, they sent you to live with me to keep you safe. There are dark forces out there who would see you gone from this world, but they are working day and night for your home to be safe so you can return to them".

Noticing that the baby had fallen asleep Rebekah carefully stood up and walked over to the crib, placing the baby girl in it and putting the carving Klaus had given her when they were children by her side.

"Sleep well Hope" she whispered before leaving the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in New Orleans at the compound everything was still and quiet, until Klaus and Marcel came in hooting and hollering with blood smeared across their faces, chatting happily to each other.

"Will you two please be quiet?" called Elijah from the upstairs landing.

"There you go again Elijah, always being the fun police"

As the elder Mikaelson sibling walked down the stairs he looked at his brother and said "Niklaus, the mother of your child is upstairs in your daughter's room, she just stands there, staring at the world below, she hasn't fed in days, something needs to be done. We will be needing her if we are the cleanse this city and bring your daughter home"

"Use her name"

"Do you want Hope to come back?"

After the briefest moment of silence Klaus runs at vampire speed to his brother and grabs a hold of him, saying angrily "Don't you dare, that little girl means everything to me"

"Then prove it, you will need her mother's help in order for her to return"

"I shall go talk to Hayley"

"Good, clean your face first"

A couple of minutes later Klaus walks into what was/should be Hope's nursery to see, as Elijah said Hayley standing by the window, not moving.

"I keep playing it over and over in my head"

"What?" Klaus asked.

"That day, everything about it, it should've been the happiest day of my life, but it wasn't. She was inside me for 9 months, to not have her here..."

"I know, that baby girl is mine too, and I wish with everything I have that she could be here with us".

"I realise it was for her safety and I realise that you and everyone else want her here too, but you have no idea what it's like to be a mother with no child"

"You're right, I don't, but if we are ever to see our daughter again, we need to cleanse this city and rid it of all those who would harm her. For that to happen, you need to eat, think of Hope, do you WANT to see her again?"

"Of course I do"

"Then my dear, you must eat"

"I don't like drinking from the vein"

"Then you must do what our dear friends in Mystic Falls do, use blood bags, I will have some brought to you"

"Thank you Klaus, however much you don't like to admit it, there is goodness in you"

* * *

A short while later the four of them are sat in the living room, trying to come up with a plan.

"We need to talk to the wolves"

"I can do that" said Hayley.

"No, I will not let you walk in there"

"Why?"

"You were meant to be their salvation, ..."

"...now I'm a hybrid"

"Precisely"

"Fine, Elijah, do you think you could get Jackson out of there, bring him here, I may be able to talk to him"

"Certainly"

"What about Davina?"

"I'll talk to her" said Marcel.

"And Hayley and I will find us some new blood"

"Niklaus, brother, have you considered calling up our friends in Virginia?"

"Well, I suppose we could do with as much help as possible, I shall call them when we are finished here"

* * *

After they had finished talking and Elijah and Marcel had left to start their tasks Klaus dialled the number of Caroline Forbes.

"Hello" answered Caroline.

"Hello Love"

"Klaus! What do you want?"

"Your help"

"With what?"

"I assume Mr Lockwood informed you of events in New Orleans"

"If you mean did her tell us Hayley is pregnant, then yes"

"She had the baby, a girl called Hope, but we had to send her away"

"Why?"

"The city isn't safe, there are people who would see her dead. I sent her to live with Rebekah so we could make the city safe, but it is a big task and we need the help of your and your friends"

"We'll be there"

"Thank you"

"And Klaus"

"Yes"

"Congratulations and I'm sorry"

"I will have a private plane meet you in a field outside Mystic Falls in two hours"

"You don't have to..."

"It's the least I can do if you will help me bring my daughter home"

"See you soon then I guess"

"Goodbye for now Caroline"

Klaus then hung up the phone and stood there for a moment, pondering what was to come.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A little later in the day, in Mystic Falls at the Salvatore manor, Caroline had called everyone in for a meeting, they thought it was to discuss recent events, but they did not know the real reason yet. Everyone was there, apart from Alaric, who arrived 10 minutes late and so sat down next to Jeremy when he did eventually arrive.

"Sorry I'm late, I was grading papers"

"Oh, so they let you back then"

"Yup" answered Alaric

"What did you say?"

"He got Elena to compel the head"

"GUYS" shouted Caroline to get everyone to look at her and listen.

"Woah, chill out Caroline"

"Yeah and then you can tell us why we're here"

"A short while ago I had an interesting phone call"

"From who?"

"Klaus"

"What the hell did he want?" asked Tyler in indignation.

"He called to say that Hayley had given birth, about three weeks ago actually to a baby girl called Hope"

"Okay 2 things, 1, why is he letting us know at all? And 2, why now?"

"I don't know, at least not completely"

"I don't understand"

"There were and still are people who would see Hope dead, he had to send her away to live with Rebekah to keep her safe, he wants us to go to New Orleans and help cleanse the city of anyone who would harm his daughter. What do you say?"

After a couple of minutes of silence, Elena piped up and said "I'll do it, but not for Klaus, for Hayley, no mother should be without her child"

"Me too"

"I'm in"

"Am I the only one to forget that this is Klaus we'd be helping, the man is a monster" shouted Tyler in indignation.

"We all know that Tyler, but there is a baby out there living away from her parents"

"Fine, I'll come, but only to make sure Hayley is ok"

"Good, who else?"

After everyone had agreed to go, Caroline looked at each and every one of them before saying "Go pack a bag, Klaus has sent a plane to meet us in a field outside Mystic Falls in 1 hour".

Back in New Orleans Klaus and Hayley were walking the streets, the former looking for potential new hybrids while the latter followed behind.

"Why do we have to do this, turn innocent people?"

"Because, we need as much help as we can in this war"

"So it's a war now is it?"

"War was declared the moment the first person even thought about harming our child"

"Have you heard from Rebekah"

"Briefly, she sent word that they had settled in the east, had found a trustworthy witch and would send word again when they had completely settle in"

"I'm glad, I'm also glad that Rebekah has her, I know that she'll protect Hope with her life"

"Ever since she was young she has always wanted children, she even had names picked out, 2 of each, just in case. Eve or Elizabeth for a girl and Henry or Matthew for a boy"

"I wasn't sure if I wanted kids, but when I got pregnant I knew that I wanted her, with all my heart"

"I thought I could never have a child, at least not biologically and I was always adamant that I didn't want one, then ..."

"...Marcel came into your life"

"Indeed, now, with Hope, I want so much to be there for her, but I also want her to be safe. That is why, for now she is with my sister , for with her, not only will she be safe, but also loved"

Hayley doesn't answer back so Klaus turns to her and says "I promise you Hayley, Hope will return to us".

"Do you remember when you came back after giving her to Rebekah and you told me her name?"

_**Flashback**_

_Two weeks earlier, after he had handed over his newborn daughter to his sister to look after Klaus went back to the compound where he found the main area still littered with dead bodies, he headed up to the living room where he found Elijah sitting down and Hayley stood at a window looking down at the world below. _

_"She's safe"_

_Hayley then turned around to look at the father of her child and just stared him in the eye for a few moments._

_"How is our dear sister?" asks Elijah._

_"She's ok, she's taking the child and running, far away"_

_"Did you tell her that I love her"_

_"Yes"_

_After a small silence Klaus walked up to Hayley and said "Rebekah asked me what she was called"_

_"You named her!"_

_"Yes. Do you remember when you called her this family's hope?"_

_"Hope, our daughter's name is Hope"_

_"Do you like it?"_

_"I do, it's perfect"_

_"It really is, a good choice brother"_

_"Thank you, well if you excuse me, I'm going to get some people together and clean up downstairs, see you both later"_

_Klaus then left the room and Elijah looked at Hayley who went back to staring out of the window._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I was scared that you would not like the name I had chosen for her"

"You shouldn't have been, it really is a good choice. You know, looking at you and your brother you'd think that he would be a better father and even though Hope isn't here, you are proving that you can be a good one too"

"Yes, well, let's just pray that I can get to be a proper father one day. Now come on, we have work to do"

The two of them then walked off to find people for their army.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In town Davina is at a grocery store, looking at the fruit when Marcel comes up to her.

"Hello Davina"

"Marcel"

"How are you?"

"Cut the crap, we both know why you're here"

"Can we talk?" asks Marcel.

"What is it we're doing now?"

"In private"

"Come find me tonight"

"Where?"

"I'll let you know"

"Okay, and Davina, despite what you think, I care about you"

"Goodbye Marcel"

Davina then walks away and Marcel watches her for a moment before he runs away at his vampire speed back to the compound. Later that day Klaus, Hayley, Elijah and Marcel are talking in the living room.

"Any luck with Davina?" asks Klaus

"No, but she did agree to meeting me tonight"

"Okay, what about Jackson?"

"He would not come with me, but did say he would make some enquiries, but only for Hayley's sake"

"He's a good man, he can be trusted"

"What about you guys?" Marcel asked, "Any luck with finding new recruits?"

"Yes, 14 of them, they are in a warehouse on the edge of town, compelled to stay there, Elijah, could you..."

"Turn them, certainly"

"I shall come do the rest later"

"What are you doing now then?"

"Now, now I have to go greet some old friends"

"In an old, disused airport just outside New Orleans Klaus is stood (next to two black SUV's) on the tarmac with a friend called James, they are watching as the plane carrying the Mystic Falls gang makes its final descent. Moments later, Caroline is first out while everyone else follows.

"Hello love"

"Klaus, long time no see"

"First of all I want to thank you all for coming, we need as much help as we can get to make this city safe for my daughter's return"

"Klaus, despite our past, we are here to help you, I for one am sorry that you had to send her away" said Elena.

"Her name is Hope, use it Miss Gilbert. Anyway, please meet James, he'll be driving the second car, so squabble amongst yourselves about who goes where"

After a few minutes it was decided that Elena and Stefan would sit in the back of Klaus' car while Caroline would ride shotgun and that Alaric would be in the front of the other car while the other boys sat in the back.

In the car driven by Klaus, everything is quite for short while until Klaus says "So, is anyone going to tell me where Damon and the Bennett witch are?"

"It's a touchy subject Klaus"

"Then I do apologise if I am pushing my luck"

"No you're not" said Stefan, "Look, the truth is we don't know where they are"

"Yeah, we had some trouble with the travellers, and eventually we all went to The Other Side, the plan was to all get out but Damon didn't get out before it collapsed"

"And because Miss Bennett was the anchor, when The Other Side went so did she"

"Right"

"I am sorry for your loss, but I assume then, that because he is here, when you were over there you managed to get Alaric back"

"We could've gotten Lexi too, but she sacrificed herself"

In the other car, the boys are sat in the backseat talking quietly while in the front Alaric is just staring out the window.

"I can't believe we're here, and it's to HELP Klaus" said Tyler.

"Listen up back there, you haven't been around him, or Hayley. They are truly devastated by their actions, all they want to do is rid the city of the filth in it so that they can bring their daughter back"

"At least she's with Rebekah though, she'll be safe with her, Rebekah's always wanted kids, she told me once" informed Matt.

At the compound, Elijah and Hayley are there to greet the gang when they arrive.

"Hi guys" said Hayley.

"Yes, hello, thank you for coming"

"Elijah and Hayley here are going to show you to your rooms, I have some business to take care of"

"Err, Klaus"

"Yes Caroline"

"Can we talk when you get back, you know about the last time you were in Mystic Falls?"

"Certainly, I shall see you later"

"Bye"

"Goodbye love"

Klaus then leaves the compound while the Mystic Falls gang gather around Hayley and Elijah.

"We thought that you would all like to rest after your flight, we shall tell you everything in the morning"

"Yes, now, we don't have many rooms left so, obviously Elena and Caroline will be sharing, but we've put Matt, Jeremy and Tyler in one room and Stefan and Alaric in another, we hope that suits you all"

"Fine by me"

"Good, then please follow us"

Meanwhile, Marcel walks into the bar that Cami works in and goes straight up to the bar to order a drink.

"You look like you could do with this" says Cami as she gives Marcel a double whiskey.

"You have no idea"

"By the way, I saw Davina earlier and she said you should go to church, whatever that means"

"I know what it means, thanks Cami, see you soon"

"You too"

And so Marcel heads to the church where, when he enters and, after he is alone there for a few minutes, the door that leads up to the attic magically opens by itself. He goes through it and up the stairs to Davina's old hideout, which has now turned into her home. He finds her in there, stood across the room staring at him.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me"

"What do you want Marcel?"

"Like you, I want to rid New Orleans of the trash that inhabits it"

"Yes, but unlike you, my list, has a couple of extra names added to it"

"All Klaus wants is to make the city safe for Hope"

"Hope, that's what he called her?"

"Yes, all we want is the city to be safe for her to return"

"Oh, so you're included in the family, as what, Klaus' adopted son?"

"Can you give me some information?"

"On what?"

"Who you think will be easiest to strike down first, like I said, we both want the same thing"

"I will not now, nor ever help you, you lied to me, you hurt me, I don't like people who do that, now please, leave"

"Fine, but consider this, there is a baby girl out there without her parents, do you want that for her"

Marcel just stares at her for a few moments before leaving. After he has gone Davina turns to the figure stood in the shadow - Mikael.

"So that is Marcellus"

"Yes it is"

The two of them look at each other as though they share the same thought - they both want to take down Klaus and those around him.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
